


they'll find us side by side

by IgnotusSomnium, orcamermaid



Series: The Inherent Romanticism of Dragons [4]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Changelings, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnotusSomnium/pseuds/IgnotusSomnium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orcamermaid/pseuds/orcamermaid
Summary: A quiet moment in the middle of the night. Nastya shares something important with Jonny.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Nastya Rasputina
Series: The Inherent Romanticism of Dragons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832185
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	they'll find us side by side

**Author's Note:**

> title from dark doo wop by MS MR.

_ She's being held down by two men—ridiculous, given how tiny she is. They've got one of her sleeves shoved roughly up, and a third man is pressing his iron pendant against her skin over and over as she thrashes and screams and cries. They're asking questions, but she can barely process the words through the pain, certainly can't tell them what they want to hear. She wonders, like she always does, if they'll let her go, or if they're going to kill her. If this is the time she won't get away. She knows they'd get away with it; knows that everyone would be relieved to be rid of the devil child. She desperately sucks in air between hulking sobs, tries to focus on what they're asking her— _

Nastya wakes with a gasp, face wet with tears. She tries to stop shaking as she takes stock of the situation. Jonny is with her. They're in some drafty loft they snuck into for the night, curled up on the cold wooden floor with their cloaks bundled up into pillows. She's safe. She tries to get her breathing under control and wills her heart to stop racing.

"Nastya?" Jonny whispers. Nastya sighs; she didn't want to wake him up. "What's wrong?"

Nastya sniffs and reaches out for Jonny with a trembling hand.

"I-I'm fine," she says weakly. "Nightmare. Go back to sleep."

"Oh." Jonny scoots closer and holds her hands. "I'm here. Won't let anything happen."

Nastya nods shakily. "You're here," she echoes.

"Exactly. I won't leave you."

He gently kisses her forehead; Nastya gives him a small, grateful smile.

"I know." And she does. It's a new feeling, trusting someone to be there for her. "Thank you."

"Want me to sing something?" he asks.

"Yes please," Nastya says. She loves his singing. It makes her feel safe.

Jonny thinks for a moment, then starts singing softly; some folk song he's picked up. Nastya closes her eyes and lets his voice wash over her, gentle waves of  _ safe _ and  _ loved _ and  _ home _ driving the fear and pain from her heart.

Once the song is finished, Nastya watches Jonny quietly for a while. She takes in the soft shapes of his face in the dark; his gentle, earnest eyes; the black veins around them. She loves him. She trusts him. She wants him to know her.

"Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova," she says quietly.

Jonny freezes. She can tell from the stunned look on his face that he knows what she's just told him. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her in, holding her tight.

"Nastya… I—" He takes a deep breath and then whispers, "Jonathan Vangelis."

Nastya feels herself tear up, held snugly in his arms. Jonny grew up in the Court. He knows the power of a Name. The fact that he trusts her with his…

"I love you," she says. "I love you, Jonny, you're my family. Thank you."

"Love you too, Nastya." He squeezes her a little. "Best little sister."

Nastya laughs wetly.

"Best big brother."

"D'you want another song?"

Nastya nuzzles against his shoulder.

"Always."

Jonny sings her another folk song—something about a drunken sailor. She's pretty sure he starts making up in his own verses after a while. She laughs and sings along after the first line of each verse; the melody is easy enough to pick up. When he eventually finishes, Nastya applauds quietly.

"Think you can sleep now?" Jonny asks.

"Yeah. Thank you."

She lets him go and pulls back a little bit, but stays close, one hand curled over his heart. She smiles softly at him. He returns her smile before closing his eyes. Nastya follows suit. Secure in the knowledge that she's not alone, she lets the steady rhythm of Jonny's heartbeat lull her to sleep.


End file.
